Slowly But Surely Going Insane
by Lady Himiko
Summary: Slowly But Surely Going Insane - The Bebop crew is stranded in the middle of no where and Edward won't stop singing and dancing. Faye and Spike both start yelling their heads off and are forced to take out their anger on harmless pieces of furniture.


DISCLAIMER: *Sighs* This is getting old.  
  
Hello everyone. For those of you that have read any of my other fanfiction, then I'm forewarning you that this might be a little...erm...different.  
  
*WARNING*: I use...erm...*foul*, *foul* language. I mean, this is Spike +Faye we're talking about. And they both get pretty pissed off, so...yeah. * , *  
  
Summary: The Bebop crew is stranded in space, and every one of them seems to slowly but surely going crazy.  
  
A/N – Yo. How is everyone? I hope life has been healthy and prosperous so far. Anyways, I finally finished my first One-Shotter C.B. series and I am now starting on the second! YAY! This one will also be composed of six tales. They might all be more than one chapter, (this one is 3 chapters long so far), but they will honor my reputation and be short and sweet. And most of these won't be as serious as the previous series. I've got a few really funny C.B. fics planned, so stay tuned!  
  
Lots of love to anyone that's coming here after finishing my first C.B. One- Shot series, BLEEDING HEARTS. Welcome to THROUGH THE GOOD TIMES AND THE BAD.  
  
And, as the tradition goes, I am happy to shut my mouth and start the fic with the word that introduces all my stories:  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Slowly But Surely Going Insane – cowboy bebop (THROUGH THE GOOD TIMES AND THE BAD, SERIES 3)  
  
--------  
  
|||| | |||| |||||||| ||| | | | ||||  
  
cowboy bebop – just make up your mind  
  
--------  
  
Spike gargled loudly and then made a big act of spitting the mouthwash into the sink forcefully, causing it to splash over the side of the cheap metal and soak Ein, who had been lying under the counter, asleep.  
  
The Corgi yelped and ran out of the bathroom, shaking water from his brown coat.  
  
"Sorry boy," Spike apologized insincerely and a little too late.  
  
Ein stopped outside the door, shook himself, and then turned to give Spike a nasty doggy look along with a rough growl.  
  
"Hey, I said sorry, so chill out, Ein," Spike defended, wiping his mouth with his right hand.  
  
The Corgi stormed off. "Suit yourself."  
  
Spike screwed the top back onto the bottle of mouthwash and stored it away in the tiny medicine cabinet beside the counter.  
  
God, what was wrong with everyone on this damn ship? Ed was acting like a freak, Jet was making horrible food, and Faye was acting like a real b****!  
  
"We've been out here too long."  
  
~.~'  
  
Faye sighed angrily as she settled down on the couch.  
  
Behind her, Ed was dancing around in circles.  
  
Just as she had been doing for the past three hours.  
  
IT WAS DRIVING HER CRAZY!!!  
  
Faye glanced back over her shoulder at the young girl that ran around in circles behind her and tried to control her annoyance as Ed didn't even peek up at the older woman and continued to dance crazily.  
  
"GOD! I swear! What's WRONG with everyone on this freakin' ship!!!!" yelled Faye, jumping to her feet and stomping once, loudly.  
  
"Faye-faye is ang-ray?" asked Ed. She burst into laughter and continued to dance around, repeating the little rhyme over and over.  
  
Faye pulled on her hair and screamed, long and loud.  
  
~.~ !  
  
Spike jumped a little, startled at the long, ragged shriek that pierced through the air.  
  
It continued on for so long and was so loud that he was forced to cover his ears in an attempt to drown it out.  
  
"DEAR GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, FAYE!!?" he yelled, entering the "living room" occupied by Faye and the ever abominable Edward.  
  
Faye almost choked on her scream, surprised at Spike's entrance, but soon recovered enough to glare at him and shout right back.  
  
"I...AM...SLOWLY...BUT SURELY...GOING...INSANE!!!!" she yelled, pulling at her short black hair again. "I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! GOD DAMN IT!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE ANYWAY!!??"  
  
Spike wondered if he'd have to slap her to shut her up.  
  
In the midst of all this madness, hopeless and oblivious little Edward was still chanting.  
  
"Faye-faye is ang-ray! Faye-faye is ang-ray! Faye-faye..."  
  
Faye started up her screaming again, only this time she was joined by Spike.  
  
They both yelled and yelled and yelled until they couldn't breathe. And after they regained their breath, they glared at each other, at Edward, and then at Jet, who had appeared in the doorway to find out what the hell was going on, and then they stormed back to their own rooms.  
  
~.~' !  
  
Faye felt like screaming again as she repeatedly kicked the wall in her room, but knew that her already raw throat wouldn't be able to take any more abuse. Faye slowly tried to gather her wits, and abandoned the wall for the bed.  
  
Hey, she had to relieve her anger on something, didn't she?  
  
And better the bed than Edward.  
  
~.~' !  
  
Unbeknownst to Faye, Spike was also in his room, but he was relieving stress on the door, pounding into it with his fists, over and over until he was sure that he'd broken every knuckle in both hands.  
  
"I just can't take anymore of this!" he half-shouted, settling back on his bed. "I'm tired of being stranded in the middle of nowhere with a stupid dog, an idiot woman, and a retarded little girl!!!"  
  
(A/N: ~.~ Ouchies, Spike. That hurt. Don't diss the Edward.)  
  
....  
  
(A/N: By the way, I have nothing against Ein, Ed, or Faye. But it seemed like something that he would say...or at least like something that I would have him say...so...yeah. Okay. Now that that's settled -)  
  
Spike panted for his breath, glancing around his tiny room, anger still boiling inside of him.  
  
He was quiet for a moment, but then he rose to his feet and gave the door one final punch, just for good measure.  
  
~.~' !  
  
And unknown to all of them, Edward was still outside in the living room, dancing around in circles, a small Corgi dog at her heels.  
  
"OOOOWWWWHHHHHH – Faye-faye is ang-ray...Faye-faye is ang-ray!!!!"  
  
----------------------  
  
Sorry. I couldn't resist. ^.^  
  
More to come in Chapter Two. I will keep an updated report on what's happening in the story with a new summary every chapter. Things will be getting a little more serious later on, but it'll be pretty funny through out the whole ride.  
  
You wanna know how to get on my good side?  
  
See that pretty little blue/purple button down there?  
  
Way down.  
  
A little further.  
  
Yeah, now you got it.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
}3 


End file.
